


WIP Supernatural Fic 15: Asherah

by PrincessMarth



Series: Supernatural Works In Progress [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, angel shit, super non canon, this one is definitely a little out there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 06:25:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14302785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMarth/pseuds/PrincessMarth
Summary: WORK IN PROGRESS: What do you do when you wake up with three strangers in your bed? Also, God sends a shitty vision; seems about right.





	WIP Supernatural Fic 15: Asherah

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fifteenth story in the supernatural series; written in 2013 about the same time as all the other fics so far. This was my first attempt to write a powerful female character, although I cut the drabble I've written near the end because it's a spoiler. Still not sure if I'm going to finish this.

                Sera wakes up to a small blonde head nuzzling into her chest. She sleepily sits up in her bed, holding the small body in place carefully. Only then does she notice that there are two other people in bed with her, one slightly larger boy curled into her side, and one boy a few years older than her, with his back pressed into her side.

                “Umm…hello? What are all of you doing in my bed?” she asks quietly, trying to quell her panic. The blonde head looks up at her with turquoise eyes, and a confused expression on its small face.

                “Lucifer? Where are we?” asks the young boy on her left, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

                “Yeah, and why are you a baby?” says the boy on her right, rolling over to face them.

                “I…don’t understand. Michael, are you here?” says Lucifer, muffled by her body.

                “I’m right here. This certainly doesn’t look like the Cage, however.” says Michael, sleepily leaning against her.

                “Yes, Michael I can see that. The Cage does not usually have breasts inside of it.” he deadpans. She pulls him back a little, turning his small body around so that his head lies against her stomach.

                “These breasts have a name, kid.” she grumbles out. Her hands unconsciously support him, one on his side and the other splayed across his stomach.

                “So I’d just like to confirm…we aren’t in the Cage then.” says the man beside her, shoving his hair from his eyes.

                “I honestly have no idea what you’re talking about, or what this Cage thing is, but whatever it is, this ain’t it. This happens to be my bedroom, actually.”

                “Are you a new angel then?” asks Michael.

                “…No…” she says cautiously. She feels Lucifer turn back around, and press his small hands onto her right breast.

                “I can sense both grace and a human soul. Strange, it feels like…father, actually.” Lucifer admits, looking at her curiously.

                “Father, is that you?” questions Michael quietly. She sighs.

                “Look, kid, I’m not your dad. I thought maybe he was your dad?” she points at the man next to her. Michael looks at him with scorn.

                “Adam is my vessel, on occasion. He is not a…can you really not sense the grace in this room?” he asks her directly. She sits calmly for a second, trying to feel anything different.

                “I feel…warmth, and…light, I guess?” she says. Lucifer nods.

                “That is similar to what grace feels like.” Sera yawns, resting her head on Lucifer’s.

                “Guys, this has been fun, but I think I’m gonna go back to sleep now. I’m pretty obviously hallucinating, and talking to you probably isn’t helping.” She lies back down, cradling Lucifer in her arms.

                “Human…angel…thing, you are not hallucinating.” says Lucifer, muffled by the blankets.

                “Shh, you may be a hallucination, but you are a cuddly baby hallucination. Just let me have a few minutes of snuggling before I go to sleep and you disappear.” She tucks his head under her chin, and closes her eyes.

                “Michael, we shall wait until the human-angel wakes up to decide on a plan.” says Lucifer, curling up against her. Michael sighs, but nestles himself against Lucifer’s back. Adam turns towards Sera and slings an arm over her back. She falls asleep easily, lulled by the gentle warmth emanating from the three boys. She wakes up around noon, and the boys are still there.

                “Well, I guess it’s time to check myself into the local mental hospital.” she says, and puts Lucifer down next to Michael. Sera climbs out of bed, and shakes her head frantically.

                “I am not seeing this, I am not seeing this, I am hallucinating, and there is not a toddler, baby, and man in my bed.” she breathes heavily. Lucifer clambers out of bed, crawls over, and clings onto her leg.

                “Pick me up.” he demands, and she does, holding him at face level.

                “Calm down.”

                “How am I supposed to calm down? I’m probably drugged at this very moment! Don’t you dare tell me to calm down!” Her eyes start to shine blindingly bright, and all of a sudden, there is a burst that seems to come from her entire body. When she can see again, the light bulbs in her room have exploded, and the window is blown out. She sinks to the floor slowly.

                “What just happened?” she murmurs, hands shaking.

                “That was your grace. You must be a particularly strong angel, with very poor control.” answers Michael, carefully picking his way towards them.

                “An angel. Right.” she says sarcastically. Adam gets off the bed, scooping up Michael to protect him from the broken glass.

                “Are you guys sure she’s an angel?” he asks.

                “I can feel her grace, Milligan.” says Michael. She stands up carefully, back pressed flush with the wall.

                “If you guys don’t leave my house right now, I’m going to call...fuck.” she clutches her head, suddenly assaulted by a loud, booming voice that is not entirely unfamiliar.

                _Asherah…_ The voice slams around in her brain. She curls up into the fetal position.

                _Asherah!_ The voice says more insistently.

                “What! What do you want?” she yells, causing Adam to clap his hands over his ears, noticeably wincing.

                _Protect them…Teach them…_

                “Them? You mean these guys?”

                _All of them...help them love._

                “Why me?” she asks in a quieter voice.

                _It’s your job._ The voice seems to be almost smiling.

                “My job?”

                _Think of it as a divine duty. I will be in touch. I love you._ She feels soft lips brush her cheek as the voice fades away.

                “What was that?” asks Adam curiously. She unfurls, brushing herself off and standing up.

                “There was some guy talking to me in my head.” she says definitively.

                “Was it God?” asks Lucifer with wide eyes, grabbing her leg again.

                “I don’t know. It told me to protect you guys, to teach you and help you love. It called that “my divine duty.” Michael snorts.

                “Yeah, that sounds like our father.” She sighs heavily, picking Lucifer up and resting him on her hip.

                “So I guess I’m taking care of you guys for now.” she says, gently jostling Lucifer. He makes a contented noise against her. She starts to walk out of the room, Adam following her with Michael in his arms.

                “He called me Asherah. Any idea what that means?” she asks the angels, placing Lucifer on her kitchen table.

                “That must be your name then.” she looks at him with disbelief.

                “My name is Sera, not Asherah.”

                “Asherah is your angel name, not your vessel’s name, although I’ve never heard of an angel named Asherah before. You must have lost your memory somehow.”

                “For the last time, I’m not an angel.” she sighs out, grabbing a box of Pop Tarts from the cupboard. She pulls out a strawberry one, munching on it thoughtfully.

                “Are angels usually babies then?” she asks, pointing at Lucifer.

                “I am not exactly sure why I’m stuck in this vessel, my normal one is of an adult male.”

                “Any of you hungry?” Sera opens the fridge, digging through it.

                “I am. They don’t eat.” says Adam quietly. She grabs a bottle of juice from the fridge, and then tosses a Pop Tart to Adam.

                “Angels do not need to eat or sleep.” pipes up Michael, struggling to pull himself into a chair. Adam pulls him up with one hand, nudging him into the chair.

                “My powers seem to be…dampened, so to speak. I feel weak.” says Lucifer contemplatively.

                “As do I. It might have something to do with how we escaped the Cage. I wonder how the others are faring.” Sera looks up from her juice.

                “There are more of you?” she asks, with a puzzled expression on her face.

                “Yes, quite a few. However, many of them are dead. As far as I know, we’re the only archangels left, Castiel’s the only seraph, and there’s what, three of the others left, right, Michael?” Michael nods at Lucifer.

                “How do you kill an angel?”

                “Angel blades, Death himself, and other weapons from Heaven. Other than those, there aren’t a lot of ways to kill us.”

                “However, those damn Winchesters and Castiel seemed to have it down to a science.” says Lucifer angrily.

                “Can we…bring them back somehow? Is there a way to put their grace back into their vessels?” She asks, putting the juice back in the fridge.

                “I guess if we could garner prayers for them, it might attract pieces of their grace. However, a containment unit would have to be found.” answers Michael.

                “Our brothers and sisters betrayed us, Michael.” Lucifer says, getting right into Michael’s face.

                “Brother, our father might be giving us a chance to make it up to them. If we can get back onto the right foot with our siblings, maybe we might be able to find father and sort this whole mess out.” Michael places a small hand on Lucifer’s shoulder.

                “I guess you’re right. What else can we do now, since I feel as if someone has thrown a wet blanket over my grace?” Lucifer sighs out heavily.

                “Adam, would you be willing to help us? I know you don’t have a real attachment to this whole thing, but I could use the hand watching these guys.”

                “Oh believe me, I have a big attachment.” he snorts out.

                “So you’d be willing to do it? I don’t quite get this whole angel business, but since apparently God wants me to play angel babysitter, I guess I have to do it.”

                “Sure. I’m in this business as deep as you are, so I might as well help return some of the nicer angels.” He smiles at her.

                “So…containing the grace from these guys.  How would we do it?”

                “We might be able to attach them to another angel’s grace, until we have collected all of it. I and Lucifer’s grace would probably consume another angel’s, so we would have to use yours.” Michael says authoritatively.

                “We can get it out afterwards, right?” she asks nervously.

                “We would have to retrieve their human vessel, and then use our powers to revive it, and finally push the grace back into their body. So, to answer your question, yes, the grace could be taken out of you, once the vessel is prepared. “She sighs in relief.

                “Good. Which angel should we start with?”

                “Hmm…Samandriel, maybe? He is quite young, easily swayed.” mentions Lucifer. Michael nods in agreement.

                “Yes, and since he is the Angel of Imagination, we could easily retrieve prayers from the humans.”


End file.
